pathinfofandomcom-20200214-history
Vidant Medical Center/East Carolina University Program
Brody School of Medicine at ECU Pathology & Laboratory Medicine Brody Medical Sciences Building 7S10 Greenville, NC 27858-4353 USA 252.744.2803 Anatomic and Clinical Pathology Residency Program Residency Program Director: Ann Sutton, MD E-mail: suttonan@ecu.edu Phone: (252) 744-5911 Residency Program Coordinator: Jennifer Cooper E-mail: cooperj@ecu.edu Phone: (252) 744-1229 Program Overview The residency program is approved for four years of training in anatomic and clinical pathology through Vidant Medical Center and East Carolina University Department of Pathology and Laboratory Medicine. The program is approved for a total of twelve residents. All three PGY-1 positions are filled through the National Residency Match Program. The primary location for training is at Vidant Medical Center, the teaching hospital of the Brody School of Medicine at East Carolina University. Anatomic and clinical pathology rotations are integrated throughout the four years of training. Required anatomic pathology rotations include an introduction to pathology (1 block), autopsy (4 blocks), surgical pathology (14 blocks), cytology (4 blocks) and tumor board (4 blocks). Required clinical pathology rotations include hematopathology (4 blocks), microbiology (3 blocks), transfusion medicine (3 blocks), chemistry (3 blocks), informatics (1 block), HLA (1 block), cytogenetics/molecular path (1 block), lab management (1 block), and an additional block of resident's choice (1 block). Weekly lectures, glass slide conferences, and journal club complement the rotations. Medical school teaching and research opportunities are also available. Highlights of training include first month introductory rotation, excellent anatomic pathology case mix, ample pathology assistant support, generous surgical pathology preview time, excellent informatics exposure, a longitudinal quality improvement curriculum, and a strong clinical pathology experience with high test numbers. Additionally, residents enjoy an above average salary, ample book and travel money, and a formal mentoring program. External electives are allowed. The residency program is designed to give the resident the knowledge, the technical expertise and the managerial administrative skills through education, experience and research so that the trainee, at the completion of residency, will be prepared to adequately handle problems commonly encountered in the practice of pathology. With the guidance of the faculty and staff, residents gradually assume greater responsibility for the pathology service. The program is large enough to provide an appropriate volume and spectrum of specimens and cases, but small and flexible enough to tailor training towards the needs and interests of the resident. 'Facilities' Residency training takes place primarily at Vidant Medical Center, the teaching hospital of the Brody School of Medicine at East Carolina University. This modern, 900+ bed facility opened in 1977 and has become the center for tertiary medical care in eastern North Carolina, serving approximately 1.4 million people over 29 counties. The department occupies 48,000 square feet of laboratory space. Pathology residents have full access to the extensive resources of the Health Sciences Library with its more than 148,000 volumes and 2,100 journal subscriptions. Residents may also utilize the brand new, 25,000 square feet recreation and wellness facility also on the Health Sciences Campus. Surgical Pathology Fellowship Description The department offers a one-year fellowship in surgical pathology that is tailored to applicants pursuing a career in anatomic pathology. Broad training in all aspects of surgical pathology including dermatopathology, hematopathology, renal pathology, neuropathology and pediatric pathology is provided as well as experience in immunofluorescence microscopy, electron microscopy, immunohistochemistry and flow cytometry. The programming is flexible to accommodate the fellow's interests, background and expertise. The position emphasizes clinical service with ten months of graded responsibility in performing gross and microscopic examinations of surgical specimens as well as two months of elective time for related activities such as applied clinical research, autopsy pathology, electron microscopy or correlative cytopathology. Resident supervision and teaching as well as participation in departmental conferences are required. The surgical pathology service examines approximately 22,000 cases per year with a broad range and scope of disease processes. Fellows who are either board-eligible or board-certified in pathology will gain first-hand experience in signing out cases as well as reviewing all consultation cases. 'Requirements' The applicant must have a M.D. or D.O. degree from an accredited institution as well as an up-to-date resident training license or full license to practice medicine in the state of North Carolina. 'Stipend & Benefits' The salary is commensurate with level of postgraduate training in this institution. A professional development fund is also provided. The benefits package is quite comprehensive and includes health insurance, retirement, term life insurance, accident insurance, disability insurance and malpractice liability insurance. Housing relocation assistance is available. Application Applications should be submitted via the East Carolina University Job Site. Cytopathology Fellowship Cytology Program Director: Ann Sutton, MD E-mail: suttonan@ecu.edu Phone: (252) 744-5177 Cytology Program Coordinator: Jennifer Cooper E-mail: cooperj@ecu.edu Phone: (252) 744-1229 'Description' Vidant Medical Center and the Department of Pathology and Laboratory Medicine at the East Carolina University School of Medicine offers a one-year fellowship in cytopathology. The fellowship provides extensive training in GYN and non-GYN cytology, including fine needle aspiration biopsy. The cytology service manages approximately 8,200 cases per year, of which greater than 800 are fine needle aspiration biopsies from multiple sites including deep thoracic and abdominal organs, breast, thyroid, and lymph nodes. Experience in interpreting both Papanicolaou stained and Wright-Giemsa (Diff-Quik) stained smears and cytologic-histologic correlatio is emphasized. Fellows participate in multiple regularly scheduled cytology conferences and teach residents and fellows. The fellowship also provides experience in laboratory computer systems and develops a foundation for laboratory management.